


Mein Apfel

by greenwhitebobo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwhitebobo/pseuds/greenwhitebobo
Summary: Zwei Freunde. Eine verbotene Nacht des Betrugs und ihre Folgen.





	Mein Apfel

Mein Apfel  
  
  
  
Du sitzt neben mir, deine dunklen Augen starren glasig ins Leere. Warum bist du hergekommen? Warum zu mir? Ausgerechnet zu mir…  
Du musstest ausgerechnet mir erzählen, dass er gegangen ist. Dich verlassen hat. Dabei bin ich überhaupt der Grund dafür und das wissen wir beide.  
  
Ein Teil der Erinnerung bahnt sich seinen Weg vor mein inneres Auge, aber ich schiebe ihn beiseite. Will nicht daran denken. Obwohl ich noch immer deine Fingerspitzen auf meiner Haut spüren kann.  
  
Ich kann das Bedürfnis, dich zu berühren nicht länger unterdrücken. Will dich küssen, dich  
streicheln. Den Duft deines dunklen Haares einatmen.  
  
Ein anderes Bild taucht vor mir auf.  
Unwillkürlich schließe ich die Augen, kann deine weichen Lippen auf den meinen spüren. Deine feuchte Zunge, die sich vorsichtig ihren Weg bahnt, um von mir zu kosten. Ich will noch mehr, will für immer in diesem Kuss versinken – dennoch halte ich dich zurück.  
  
"Keine Küsse!"  
Ich ziehe dir dein grünes T-Shirt über den Kopf, werfe es achtlos auf den Boden. Der Anblick deines nackten Oberkörpers ist noch unglaublicher, als ich ihn mir in meinen vielen Träumen vorgestellt hatte. Sogleich verspüre ich den Drang, dich zu schmecken. Lecke über deinen Hals, nehme vorsichtig eine Brustwarze zwischen meine Zähne und beginne, daran zu knabbern.  
Dein lautes Seufzen bestärkt mich in meinem Tun.  
Du drückst mich zurück auf die Matratze, befreist uns beide von all dem lästigen Stoff zwischen uns. Endlich kann ich dich spüren. Dich pur – so, wie ich es mir schon so oft gewünscht habe. Du möchtest mich erneut küssen und es kostet mich all meine Überwindung, Nein zu sagen.  
  
Lange habe ich mich danach gesehnt, so sanft und hingebungsvoll von dir geküsst zu werden – aber ich weiß, es ist falsch. Du kannst das. Wir können das – keine Küsse.  
  
Meine Hand schlüpft wie von selbst zwischen deine Beine, umfasst deine Härte, beginnt, sie zu massieren. Ich kann nicht länger warten. Muss dich spüren. Ertappe mich dabei, wie ich beinahe meine eigene Regel breche und dich küssen will.  
Ich rolle mich auf den Bauch – meine Lippen weit außer Reichweite von deinen – und spüre, wie du in mich eindringst, wir beide eins werden – endlich.  
  
Unser beider Stöhnen füllt den Raum, so wie du mich ausfüllst.  
Doch du entziehst dich mir viel zu schnell. Kaum, dass es vorbei ist, lässt du mich zurück. Ich brauche dich, siehst du das nicht?  
Aber du hast nur Gedanken für ihn. Du hast ihn betrogen.  
  
Ich sollte dich trösten, für dich da sein und dir Beistand leisten.  
Aber ich fühle mich kein bisschen schuldig. Würde es jederzeit wieder tun.  
  
Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, öffne die Augen wieder.  
Nur eine Erinnerung. Mehr nicht. Es wird sich nie wiederholen – oder doch?  
  
  
Du sitzt noch immer neben mir.  
Musstest dein schlechtes Gewissen erleichtern und hast es ihm gebeichtet. Das Bedürfnis, dich zu berühren, ist beinahe unbändig. Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren. Muss es aber kontrollieren.  
Einmal habe ich den Kampf aufgegeben und deswegen sitzt du jetzt hier. Allein und verlassen.  
  
Nein, du bist nicht allein. Ich bin bei dir.  
Aber ich bin dir ein schlechter Freund. Ich komme kaum dagegen an, dein Anlehnungsbedürfnis auszunutzen, als ich meinen Arm um dich lege, wie ich es sonst immer getan habe, wenn du Liebeskummer hattest.  
  
Aber dieses Mal ist es anders.  
Ich hatte nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, wie es mit uns wäre. Du warst einfach mein bester Kumpel. Und hetero noch dazu.  
  
Es war tabu.  
Du warst die verbotene Frucht und nie war die Versuchung da, von dir zu naschen. Dann war auf einmal er da und mit ihm die Erkenntnis, dass er das bekommen hat, was vielleicht auch ich hätte schon viel eher haben können.  
Mit ihm kam die Eifersucht. Mit der Eifersucht die Versuchung.  
  
Du warst noch immer tabu, aber ich konnte nicht mehr widerstehen.  
Ich habe von dir gekostet – und wollte mehr. Doch ich wusste, dass du mir nicht mehr geben konntest. Du gehörtest zu ihm.  
  
Er hat dich verlassen. Dich aus dem Paradies vertrieben.  
Ich bin bereit, mit dir zu gehen.  
  
Aber du bist und bleibst mein Apfel.  
Ich habe dich probiert und musste schmerzhaft dafür bezahlen. Denn du liebst ihn. Ich kann dich niemals haben.  
  
Der Gedanke ist mehr, als ich ertragen kann.  
  
Alles, was mir bleibt, ist der süße Geschmack der Erinnerung.  
Und das Wissen, dass niemals eine Frucht wieder so schmecken wird wie du.


End file.
